Candy Coated Ass
by animenerd10210
Summary: What happens when Axel tags along with Roxas to meet up with his old cousin Sora?
1. Meeting

Candy Coated Ass

"This the place?"

Asked a tall redhead as he walked into an expensive looking hotel.

"That's what it says here."

Replied the man's friend who had blond hair and stood at about 5'3" while the red head was at least 6'5".

"So, what's your cousin's name again?"

The man asked.

"Sora, Axel, for the thousandth time, it's Sora."

The blond replied.

"Sora, right. Got that Roxas."

He replied, winking at the smaller boy who sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me, did I hear correctly, your Roxas, Sora's cousin?"

Asked a man with blue hair, walking up to the two men.

"Um, yeah. Who're you?"

Roxas asked a bit curious.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Saix, Sora's planner. Whenever he needs something to be done, he runs it through me first."

The man stated, pulling out a card. Roxas looked at the card for a brief second before Saix took it back.

"Damn Roxas, what does your cousin do for a living?"

Axel asked with a smirk and one eyebrow arched. Roxas shrugged.

"Don't know; the whole reason for the invite was to catch up. We haven't spoken to each other in over 5 years."

Roxas replied.

"Please come with me. All we be explained on the way."

Saix stated, walking over to an elevator. Looking around, he quickly pressed a button on the side of the elevator. A small key pad came out and Saix typed in a number before another machine came out to prick his finger for a blood sample. Axel looked down at Roxas with a worried look. Roxas was just as freaked out as Axel.

The three men stepped into the elevator as the doors quickly shut behind them.

"Okay pal, what's going on?"

Axel asked. Saix turned to the men.

"Sora is the manager and producer of the famous underground magazine 'Candy Coated Ass'."

Saix stated, pausing to give the two a moment to suck it in.

"What's that?"

Roxas asked. Axel gave a questioning look to Saix who sighed.

"It's a gay magazine with men from around the world 'playing' with some of the most exquisite 'toys' and 'gags' that money can buy. Not to mention outfits as well."

Saix said, adding quotation marks to certain words. It took Roxas a moment to wrap his mind around what it was that he was just told.

"WHAT?!"

He shouted, unable to comprehend the new knowlegde. The elevator 'dinged' and Saix turned around just as the door opened.

"Yo Saix, you find them?"

A young teen with brown, gravity defying hair asked running over to the blue haired man.

"Of course."

He replied, stepping out of the elevator to allow the men behind him to walk forth.

"S-Sora?!"

Roxas asked in disbelief as he starred at his cousin who was currently wearing huge sunglasses with a microphone in one hand and a cane labled 'Pimp Cane' in the other.

"Yo~"

He replied with a huge grin. Roxas looked around at all the men that walked around in skimpy outfits.

"W-When the hell did this happen?!"

Roxas stuttered out. Sora let out a laugh.

"I inherited it from my late father."

He replied. Roxas' face could not have been more pricless then it was at that current moment. Sora let out another laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Sora said, walking away. Roxas could do nothing but follow his cousin. Axel sighed and looked around.

'What the hell kind of place is this?'

He asked himself.

"Hey Sora, do you really run this place by yourself?"

He asked, looking around.

"Sora?"

He asked, his head snapping forward.

"O-Oi, where'd you go?!"

He shouted, realizing that he was now seperated from the rest of the herd.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

A voice came from behind him. Axel jumped and turned around.

"Um..."

He couldn't think of the right words to say. In front of him, a man of same height stood. He had layered pink hair and pouty lips that were glazed over with gloss. He wore baggy pants with an oversized tee-shirt that hung low on his shoulder to reveal a white tank top underneath.

"Like what you see?"

The man asked with a small smirk.

"I-I'm sorry man, but I'm not gay."

Axel defended. The man laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off. It's not like I was hitting on you or anything."

He replied. Axel smiled.

"Well then, could you help me out? I'm kind of lost."

Axel stated.

"Sure; what are you looking for?"

He asked.

"My friend and his cousin, Sora."

He replied.

"Oh! You're Sora's other guest?!"

The man asked, extatic.

"Guilty!"

Axel replied.

"Well then, let's see if I can help you find out where they wondered off to. Shall we?"

He asked.

"Lead the way."

Axel replied, motioning for him to go.

"By the way, names Marluxia."

Axel smiled.

"Axel."

He replied. Marluxia began to walk in front of Axel, leading the way through the underground porno studio. Despite what Axel had said earlier, he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful ass that belonged to the one known as Marluxia.

~.~.~

"So... How's bussiness going?"

Roxas asked, a blush on his face as he noticed all the little perverted toys he notticed as the two walked around.

"Great! At first, I thought everything was kind of weird and stuff but, after a while, you grow used to it. Everyone here is like family. Sure, their likes are different from what you'd want them to be but still, everyone here gets along great."

Sora exclaimed happily.

"Sora, there you are. You need to be directing a photoshoot right now. Did you forget?"

Asked a tall, lanky man walking over. He wore a long black closed coat with black boots. His hair was a soft silver and reached a little further down then his shoulders.

"Gomen-nai Riku-kun!"

Sora replied, scratching his head. Riku sighed.

"You'll have to make up for it later."

Riku replied with a smile.

"Fine, dinners on me. AGAIN!"

Sora replied. Riku luaghed and bent over to place a kiss on the top of Sora's head.

"And who is this?"

Riku asked, starring at Roxas.

"Uh-uhm, hi I'm Roxas, Sora's cousin."

Roxas greeted, nervously reaching out his hand. Riku smiled.

"So your the famous Roxas. Sora hasn't shut-up about you ever since he found out you would be visiting."

Riku replied, shaking Roxas' hand.

"Really?"

Roxas asked, taking his hand back. He felt a bit more at peace.

"Yeah. You try falling asleep with this guy talking your head off."

Riku replied. The uneasiness he felt before came back.

"Y-You mean you guys are..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Does that bother you?"

Sora asked, for the first time, worried that he made a mistake when he decided to tell his closest cousin and friend his biggest secret of all (and it wasn't the porno magazine).

"N-No! Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against it! I-It's just that this is still a shock to me. I'm trying to get used to this whole thing and, let's face it, I'm still not over the fact that you run this place."

Roxas replied, gesturing to the area around him. Sora laughed.

"LIke I said; takes some getting used to."

He said onced more. Roxas laughed slightly, feeling somewhat closer to his cousin.

~.~.~

Axel and Marluxia passed yet another room with no sign of the cousins.

"I don't think we'll be finding them anytime soon."

Axel stated. Marluxia sighed.

"Sorry sweetie, I tried."

He replied.

"Marluxia; there you are! Get your ass over here NOW! We need you for the next shoot!"

Some random chick with blonde hair walked out of nowhere, grabbed Marluxia and dragged him off. He waved at Axel once before he disapeered in another room.

Axel sighed.

'What now?!'

He mentally asked himself.


	2. Feelings

_'I'm lost... I'm lost in a porno magazine production place thing... I wouldn't be so flustered if it wasn't the fact that the magazine is for GAY PEOPLE!!'_

Axel sighed, passing through yet another room.

_'Maybe in here...'_

He thought, openening the door. Axel gaped, seeing two men getting it on infront of a camera for a photo shoot. Quickly, he slammed the door shut and took off down the opposite hallway.

"What kind of hell is this?!"

He asked aloud, looking down to calm himself from the blush that had somehow made it's way to his face.

"Axel, I found you!"

Marluxia's voice floated into Axel's mind.

"Well, that's one thing you cou-"

Axel cut off mid-sentence as he looked up to see Marluxia infront of him in skin tight shorts that cut off not halfway down his thighs. For a shirt, he wore a very short sleeved shirt that clung to him tight enough for his build to be somewhat visible.

"You like?"

Marluxia asked, turning to pose infront of Axel. Mentalling slapping himself, Axel cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Uh, sure?"

He asked, not really knowing how to reply. Marluxia made a purring sound and walked next to Axel.

"Well then, would you like to help me take it off?"

Marluxia asked seductively, moving himself against Axel's side. Axel jerked away from him.

"Hm, how very interesting..."

Marluxia murmered, a smirk playing onto his lips.

"D-Don't do that!"

Axel shouted, freaking out. Marluxia let out a soft chuckle.

"Well since you asked so nicely... Oh, I found Sora. Care to follow?"

He asked, turning to the side.

"Yeah. That way I can get Roxas and head the hell out of here."

He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

Marluxia asked.

"Nothing. Please, lead the way."

Axel replied. Marluxia chuckled once more.

"I would, but you don't play that game."

He replied before walking off. Axel shuddered and followed the strange man. He looked around, trying his best to avoid looking at Marluxia's ass as it swayed from side to side with such ease.

~.~.~

"Oh Sora~"

Marluxia sang, walking over to the producer who stood, directing a few men on how to pose. Roxas stood in the back, holding a napkin to his nose.

"You okay there buddy?"

Axel asked, walking over to the young blond who was barley able to manage a nod. Axel laughed while he secretly tried to keep his own nose from bleeding.

"Hey Marluxia, you ready to do your shoot?"

Sora asked, not even flinching as he saw Marluxia.

"Hm, of course. After all, we do have the _perfect _aduiance."

Marluxia motioned towards Axel and Roxas, who was currently making sure his nose finally stopped bleeding.

"Alright everybody, take a break."

Sora said through the microphone to the models. Once they cleared away, a few prop managers walked over and changed the scene to that of an office.

"Alright Marluxia, just as we rehearsed."

Sora said, getting behind the camera. Roxas looked over at the new model and, just as he did, blood began pooling out of his nose again. He quickly rushed to get the napkin back on with a curse.

Marluxia bent over the a desk, infront of the camera, and spread his legs. he looked back at the camera with innocent, half-lidded eyes and a blush. The camera snapped once, then twice. Marluxia walked away for a brief moment as the prop managers came back to replace the sceneray with a bed that was covered with silk, dark blue sheets. Marluxia sat with his knees spread open and drool hanging down as he 'pretended' to rub at his erection (if he had one at the moment).

The camera flashed twice again and Sora picked up the micro phone.

"That's it for now Marluxia, perfect as usual."

Sora stated with a wide grin.

"So, how'd you like me sweetie?"

Marluxia asked, walking over to Axel.

"Uh..."

He was un-able to speak.

"You got a little..."

Marluxia motioned to the edge of his nose. Axel reached up and touched the spot on his face. Pulling his hand back, he notticed blood. Blushing, he searched frantically for a tissue. Marluxia giggled as Axel yanked a napkin fron Roxas.

"It's not funny!"

Axel shouted, his voice slightly off since he was pinching his nose with the napkin.

~.~.~

"So how'd you guys like it?"

Sora asked as the five men walked out of the elevator. Roxas stuttered to find his words as Riku and Sora acted as if it was nothing. Axel sighed and looked at Marluxia who was wearing black pants (for the first time since they met) and a clingy shirt. The elevator dinged and the men stepped out and into an empty lobby.

"Well, we best be getting some sleep. Got to get to bed early so we can go over the prints for next months issue."

Sora stated.

"Well, that's great. C'mon Roxas, let's go check in."

Axel said.

"Acctually..."

Sora began with another cheeky smirk. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas will be staying in my room, Riku said he'd sleep on the couch, and Marluxia said he wouldn't mind if you slept in his room."

Sora stated.

"Um, thanks and all but-"

"Don't worry, I don't bite, unless I'm told to. My rooms got two beds anyways."

Marluxia said, cutting off Axel.

"What the hey, why not?"

Axel replied, giving in.

"So it's settled! Lets go Roxas!"

Sora shouted, dragging both Roxas and Riku with him as he ran to an opposite elevator.

"Come Axel, my suite awaits."

Marluxia said, walking to a free elevator.

~.~.~

Axel sat uncomfortably on the large couch in Marluxia's room. He fumbled with his hands as he waited for the pinked to return.

"Miss me?"

Marluxia asked, walking out of the bathroom with a short, light blue night gown on.

"Not really."

Axel replied, looking away from the man that just walked out of the shower and was currently drying his hair.

"Oh, fiesty. Well, bathrooms free. Let yourself in."

He said, walking over to one of the beds and sitting down.

"I would if I wasn't so afraid of getting raped..."

Axel murmered as he stood up with his belongings in hand. He walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

~.~.~

When Axel walked out of the bathroom in pajama pants, he notticed that all the lights were off except for the light from the muted TV.

Axel walked over to the bed portion of the suite and looked around. 'Unintentionally', he looked at Marluxia. Axel gaped, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he struggled against the nose bleed he felt coming on. There Marluxia lay with his night gown pulled up, revealing his unprotected ass. Axel's hands twitched as he tried to figure out what to do. Sure, it'd be easy to just look away, but Axel couldn't bring himself to do so. Marluxia turned over, revealing his manhood for Axel to see. Axel's breath hitched and he found that he was unable to breath or move at the sight before him.

_'Stop it! Stop it this instant Axel! You are __**NOT GAY!**__ You know you're not!!! Fuck, why is this so hard?! Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that! Gah!'_

Axel couldn't think straight as he starred at the other males member. Marluxia shuddered and moaned a bit, most likely do to the cold air touching his body. Even such a small movement made Axel tremble with delight, despite his claimed oreintation.

_'Damn it all!'_

Axel mentally shouted, shaking his head. Walked to the TV, he turned it off, distinguishing the last of the light in the room. Walking over to his bed, he lay down, trying to forget what just happened. He tried to think of other things such as breast and female ass but no matter how much he tried, his mind wondered back to the lucious ass he knew as Marluxia's.

Axel groaned, having found that he now had a small, on-growing problem forming deep within his pants and knowing that what he was in need of was something he'd rather not have... Or would he?

~.~.~

Marluxia awoke, somewhere around three in the morning, to get a small drink to help him sleep. Turning on the bedside lamp, he stood and fixed his gown before heading into the small kitchen in the neighboring room. He returned a few moments later with a small glass of Fruit Punch. Taking a gulp of it, he set it down on the nightstand. He walked past Axel, stopping for a moment out of curiousity. He took this time to look over Axel's feature. As Marluxia looked him over, he notticed something odd about Axel's facial expression. His face was contorted to that which looked like pain and pleasure.

"Ah..."

He gasped in his sleep. Marluxia smirked, feeling his cock twitch in reply. Axel began to break out in a small sweat an it wasn't long before Axel's eyes began to flutter open in reply to his dream. He tuurned his head to look at Marluxia who stared at him in amusement.

"M-Marluxia?"

Axel asked.

"Have an interesting dream?"

Marluxia questioned with a smirk. Axel raised an eyebrow before he noticed the small tent forming in Marluxia's gown.

"W-What...?!"

It took Axel a moment before he became aware of his own erection. He groaned slightly, not really knowing what to do.

"Please, allow me."

Marluxia said hastily, as if he had been waiting for this moment. He pushed the covers out of the way and began to pull down Axel's pajamas.

"W-Wait Marluxia I-Ah!"

Axel cut off, feeling Marluxia take him in his mouth. All thoughts of protest were erased from his mind as Marluxia carefully traced the head with his toungue.

"Dammit..."

Axel mummered under his breath, unable to control his own bodies' actions. He pushed Marluxia's head down further and began moving thrusting upwards into the hot mouth. He moaned deeply, feeling himself harden further.

"M-Marluxia...!"

Axel moaned out, jolting upwards. Encased in dark, Axel began panting, realizing it was just a dream. He grabbed his head with both hands and tried to shake it off. He tried to focus his eyes on Marluxia, wondering if he might've woken him up with his dream. From the other side of the room, Axel heard the soft breathing of Marluxia as he slept. Sighing to himself, he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. From the other side of the room, Marluxia smirked to himself, having discovered his effect on the other male. He sighed softly, the breath comming out as a small purr of sleep.

_'Now look what you've done Axel, got me all excited over your dream.'_

He thought, trying to ignore the throbing under his gown.


	3. Fetish

Marluxia stood in the bathroom the next morning, double checking his appearance before leaving to greet the brilliant red-head. Walking out, Marluxia took note of the red-head laying motionless on the bed. Walking over, Marluxia stood, watching as the man before him took small, sleep filled breaths. For slowley, he inched forward to the man. Rubbing his lips gently across the soft cheek, he moved for Axel's ear.

"Time to wake up sweetie; don't want to be late."

Marluxia spoke slightly above a whisper. Axel shuddered and his eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell?!"

He shouted, jerking back. Marluxia, having cat-like reflexes, moved out of the way to avoid collision with the other man.

"Did I startle you?"

Marluxia purred with a smirk.

"I'm just not used to waking up to, well, that!"

Replied Axel, pointing at Marluxia while looking away. Marluxia's smirk widened slightly. Having another photo shoot in a few hours, he thought it right to put on skimpy shorts with a long sleeved pink sweater that hung loosley around him and stretched a few inches longer then his actual arms.

"Is that a complement my dear?"

Asked Marluxia. Axel shuddered.

"As if; I already told you: me no gay."

Axel replied, looking at Marluxia once before quickly looking away once more. Marluxia laughed.

_'That's not how it sounded last night when you called out my name.'_

"I'll order us some room service while you get ready. Don't take too long, I have a shoot I need to get to. I wouldn't want people thinking I'm too busy with 'other' things."

Marluxia said, emphasizing 'other' as he walked out of the room. Once Axel was sure Marluxia was gone, he sighed, remembering last nights dream.

_'Fuck... Why am I feeling this way? Dammit... And that outfit, what's up with that?!'_

Axel shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts loose. He looked around the room for a moment before standing. Grabbing a pair of clothes he had lay down the night before, he quickly changed, afraid the pink-head would come back before he was finished.

As Axel stood, zipping up his pants, he looked over at Marluxia's bed. The sheets were strewn about and the pillows were all over the place. (The beds are both king sized.) Curiosity overwhelming him, Axel leaned over and picked up one of the many pillows. Pulling it close, he took a deep breath. Marluxia's scent flowed off the pillow and to Axels's brain. He shuddered. The pillows smelled like a forbidden fruit. Axel sighed.

"Axel, room service is here!"

Marluxia called at the door, making Axel jump.

"I'll be right there."

He replied calmer then he felt. Without thinking, Axel switched one of his pillows with Marluxia's before walking out.

Upon exiting the room, the sweet scent of fresh pancakes, eggs, bacon and whatever else there was greeted Axel with a warm feel. Axel sniffed the air, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Axel, you have to try this!"

Marluxia said from the dinning room. Axel walked over to Marluxia to see what it was.

"Here."

Marluxia said, holding out his for to Axel. On the end of it was a slice of pancake. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the pink-haired man shoved the food in his mouth.

"This isn't half-bad."

Axel said as he ate the peice of food. Sitting down across from Marluxia, Axel pulled some pancakes over to his side. Marluxia, feeling a bit inspired, grabbed a container with whipped cream. Using a butter knife, he smeared the white cream across the top pancake and decorated it using straberries. Grabbing one, he dipped it in the cream and bit into it. Axel looked up, from feeding himself, in enough time to see Marluxia enjoying the small fruit. He felt heat pool in his stomach as he notticed the cream on the side of the other man's face. Cursing to himself, he stood up from the table and stalked out of the room without a word.

~.~.~

"Hey Axel, sleep good last night?"

Sora asked as Axel came downstairs.

"Hm...? Eh, more or less."

He replied, his mind elsewhere.

"Where's Roxas?"

He asked, looking around for his young friend.

"He wanted to sleep a bit longer; said he was tired from yesterday's trip."

Replied Sora. It then came to Axel that he and Sora were doing absolutely nothing but standing in the middle of the lobby.

"So why're we just standing here?"

He asked. Sora shrugged.

"Don't know; guess I was hopping to run into someone I know."

Replied the brunette. Axel looked around a bit more.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your, um, waiting."

Axel said before turning on his heel to leave.

"Oh, hey, Axel, can I speak to you about something really quick?"

Sora asked. Axel stopped and turned halfway to face the brunette. Sora walked over to him.

"Please don't do anything to hurt Marluxia. You see, when I found Marluxia, he wasn't anything like he is now. He was abandoned as a child and a few years ago, when he barley started modeling, a fan got carried away and rapped him. He hasn't been like his old self since then so please, don't hurt him. Despite what you think, he's still very sore about the whole ordeal..."

Sora stated, looking Axel in the eye. Axel thought carefully for a moment before responding.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Axel replied, winking and giving Sora a thumbs up. Sora smiled and did the same.

~.~.~

Axel walked back to the room; thinking the whole time about Marluxia.

_'How could someone be so cruel as to do that to another person?! Even more, a person of the same sex...'_

Axel shook his head and sighed before pulling out the spare key to the room. Swiping it, the door buzzed and opened for him to step in. Inside, he took note of Marluxia who was doing something he didn't expect to see: sitting in the chair, jacking off.

Marluxia didn't seem to notice as Axel stood, gawking at the sight before him.

"Ahh... _Fuck..."_

Marluxia gasped as he continued to jerk himself.

"A-Axel!"

He moaned loudly. Axel felt his cock twitch in reply.

"Ah!"

Marluxia moaned again.

"Dammit..."

Axel cursed under his breath. Walked over to Marluxia, he removed Marluxia's hands and proceeded to jerk him. Marluxia gasped lustfully as he discovered the beautiful red-head infront of him.

"Ah-Ah-Axel!"

Marluxia moaned, his head falling back as he began thrusting into Axel's hand. Axel surpressed his own urge to take the other man. Marluxia moaned deeply as Axel jerked harder. Marluxia went to moan again, only to be silenced by Axel's lips capturing his own. Moaning deeply, Marluxia came in Axels hand, some of it splashing onto Axel's cheek. Axel, who was currently to distracted to care about the cum on his face, forced his way into Marluxia's moth. Forcefully, hungrily, Axel kissed Marluxia who was attempting to catch his breath at the same time. Axel pulled away with a gasp, a small string of saliva connecting the two. Marluxia took a few deep breaths before being able to speak.

"I-I thought you said you weren't gay."

Marluxia said, trying his best to make a cat-like smirk.

"I'm not. I just have a Marluxia fettish."

Axel replied, a smirk plastered across his face as the pink-head blushed.

"Is that so?"

He asked. Axel chuckled low in his throat.

"Well then, I can't dissapoint now can I?"

Marluxia asked, moving to push Axel into the chair. Rubbing around Axel's erection with his hands, Marluxia slowley, painfully began to unzip the pants using his teeth. Once having that done, he pulled down Axel's pants to his ankles, boxers included. Grabbing the erection in one hand, Marluxia began licking the bottom side of the growing member.

"Ahh-Marluxia!"

Axel hissed, trying to keep his composure. Taking the head in, the other man swirled his tongue around it teasingly.

"_**Fuck**__...__**.**_"

Axel hissed, grabbing the other man's head and pushing down to swallow him moaned, the vibration causing Axel to shiver in pure delight.

"Don't stop..."

Axel ordered, thrusting into the mouth of the other man. Marluxia moaned, sounding more like a kitten awaiting to recieve cream from its' master. Sucking harder, Marluxia deep throated Axel.

"_Marluxia!_"

Axel gasped and moaned the name as he came, deep into Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia pulled away and licked Axel's penis from top to bottom, making sure to rid him of the delicious liquid. Axel panted, coming down from his high.

~.~.~

"So, where does this put us now?"

Marluxia asked once the two men were clothed once more.

"Hm... well, I don't know if I'm ready for the term boyfriend yet..."

Axel replied. Marluxia's face dropped as a heartbroken look came into his eyes. He looked to the ground, fighting off tears.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm denying my feelings."

Axel said, pulling Marluxia up by his chin to look at him. Marluxia smiled slightly.

"I just need time to get used to this."

Axel said, a small smile on his face as he cupped Marluxia's cheek. Marluxia smiled and grabbed Axel's hand.

"Take all the time you need. Just as long... As long as you don't leave."

Marluxia replied. Kissing his partner's head, Axel smiled.

"Like I said: I'm not gay, I just have a Marluxia fetish."

He replied. Marluxia giggled.

"Well then, I promise not to dissapoint."


	4. Magazine

Going through the whole day watching Marluxia pose for random scenes in the upcomming magazine sure did tire Axel. He sighed, slumping back in a chair in the printing room.

"Hey Axel, do me a favor and run these picture through my computer."

Sora said, handing Axel his camera before quickly running out of the room. Shaking his head, Axel stood and walked over to the computer.

_'Of course... It's not like I haven't lost enough blood today.'_

Axel thought as he connected the camera to the computer and waited for the pictures to load. Feeling curious, he clicked on the file once it was done. There Axel sat, gawking at the images on the screen. Marluxia sat on a bed with a vibrator in his ass as he gripped at some sheets exoticly as he blushed. Axel could almost hear the moan escaping the pink-heads lips.

_'When the fuck did this happen?!'_

Axel screamed in his head; swearing that he had been with Marluxia all day. Scrolling through more pictures that somehow managed to get even more exotic, if possible, all of which were of Marluxia.

"Sora, how did the pi- oh, Axel, you're here!"

Marluxia said shyly looking at Axel. Axel stared at the man next to him, his mind going back to seeing Marluxia with the vibrator. Before he could control his actions, Axel had Marluxia's arms on either side of him against the wall. Axel breathed against Marluxia's lips.

"You know how to turn a guy on."

Axel whispered, a smirk in his voice. He pressed his knee betwen Marluxia's legs, putting slight pressure on his member.

"A-Axel!"

Marluxia moaned lovingly.

"Yes?"

He purred in reply, rubbing against the other man even more.

"Ah!"

Marluxia gasped, tossing his head back. Axel heard the familiar sound of footfall heading towards them. Kissing Marluxia feircly for a few seconds, he released the man and re-took his position on the chair. Marluxia stood, wondering what just happened.

"Hey Marluxia, care to take a look at those pictures?"

Sora asked, walking into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Not now, I have something to do."

Marluxia stated, hurrying out of the room. Axel cocked an eyebrow, playing innocent.

"What's that about?"

Sora asked. Axel shrugged.

~.~.~

After saying good-bye to Sora, Roxas and Riku, Axel headed back to the room he shared with Marluxia. Stepping through the doorway, Axel took note of his surroundings. The lights were dimmed and a faint smell of inscence lured him to the bed-room. In the room, Axel couldn't believe what he saw. Surely his eyes didn't decieve him.

Marluxia leaned against the headboard of the bed, doing himself with a dildo. He lips parted ever so slightly to let out several needy gasps as he pulled the object out and rammed it back into himself with a blush. Axel stood, captivated by the sight before him. Marluxia's eyes fluttered open and his blush deepened even more. Seeing Axel watching him completely captivated as he was only made him harder as he continued what he was doing. After a few more seconds, he pulled the object out, feeling in need of something better. He motioned to Axel who still stood there like a zombie. Shaking his head slightly, Axel carefully made his way over to Marluxia. Once he was close enough, marluxia pulled the zipper on Axel's pants down and quickly removed the increasingly annoying clothing. Pulling down his boxers, he took Axel's cock in one hand and pumped in slowly at first. Little bit little, his pace increased as he began lapping at the pre-cum that was forming. Axel was unable to fight agianst the pleasure he was recieving from Marluxia.

Bending over the pink-haired man, Axel stuck three fingers into the other man's already lossened and moist whole. Marluxia moaned around Axel, causing a shudder to rip through Axel and make him groan. He moved his fingers inside Marluxia, producing more sounds from the other man. Marluxia pulled away from Axel at about the same time Axel finished what he was doing.

"Please Acel, I need you."

Marluxia said, giving Axel the sexiest look he'd ever seen. For a moment, Axel considered the thought that he was living in his own personal hell and that any moment now, everything was going to fade away and he'd be left alone. The thought left as soon as he felt himself being straddled. Not knowing how it happened, Axel sat, hands on Marluxia's hips as he slowley brought the man down on him.

"Ah- Axel, so _big..._"

Marluxia groaned, clutching Axel's shoulders. Once he had completely swallowed the other man, Marluxia began moving his hips around Axel. Unable to control himself, Axel pushed Marluxia on his back and brought the other man's legs behind his head. Gripping Marluxia's lucious hips, Axel began thrusting into Marluxia's semi-tight passage. Marluxia moaned, his legs intertwining behind Axel's head as his back arched to meet with the other man's poundings. Twisting his fists into the sheets around him, Marluxia moaned louder now, eyes closing, letting slip Axel's name.

Axel set a rythm, but after a few moments, it fell out of place and Axel moved faster.

"More..."

Marluxia was barley able to speak.

"I didn't catch that."

Axel breathlessly replied, a smirk on his lips as he rammed into Marluxia, hitting his prostate.

"MORE!"

He screamed, squirming at the feel of his prostate being hit. Axel doubled his actions by grabbing Marluxia's neglected, dripping cock, making Marluxia scream in delight.

"I-I'm cumming!"

He barley managed out. Axel sped up even more, his motions comming to a sudden stop as both he and Marluxia cried out their orgasms. Axel panted heavily, leaning over Marluxia who did the same. Sweat dripped off Axel and onto Marluxia's body.

"A-Axel."

Marluxia said after some time. Axel looked into Marluxia's drowning eyes as both their breathing evened out. Without another word said, Marluxia took Axel's lips in a passionate kiss.

~.~.~

_'Knock knock knock!'_

Axel groaned, turning over to nuzzule his head in something fluffy. The fluffy thing nuzzeled intself into his neck.

_'Knock knock knock!'_

Again the annoying soud came.

"Ugh..."

Axel groaned, opening his eyes. Marluxia lay, purring like a kitten in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at such a sight.

_'Knock knock knock!'_

Once more. Fuck... Carefully, slowly, he slid awar from the bed. Making sure he had something on, Axel walked to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He asked, annoyed as he scratched his head and looked down to the short brunette.

"I wanted to give Marluxia his copy of the magazine."

Sora stated, holding up a plastic wraped magazine.

"I'll give it to him when he gets up."

Axel stated, trying to close the door.

"Wait!"

Sora stopped him. Axel turned around, annoyed.

"Whaaaat?!"

He asked, exasperated.

"Hehe, did something happen last night?"

Sory asked, a sly smirk playing across his lips. Axel felt his face heat up slightly.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He shouted, slamming the door in the laughing brunette's face. He looked at the magazine cover as he walked back to the bed. Laying the magazine down, Axel crawled back into bed to hold Marluxia. Just as sleep began setteling in, Marluxia stirred awake.

"Ohayo."

Marluxia greeted, seeing Axel open his eyes lazily.

"Ohayo..."

Axel replied with a yawn. (it's contagious, i just yawned xD)

"You look tired."

Marluxia stated.

"I was a little... _distracted _last night."

Axel said, a smile playing on his lips as Marluxia smirked even more. Leaning over, Marluxia nibbled on Axel's ear, giving him the perfect opprotunity to attack his neck. Marluxia moaned and pulled away.

"Now now, we wouldn't want a repeat of last night now do we?"

Marluxia asked.

"Is that an option?"

Replied Axel with another smirk. Marluxia giggled.

"Oh, Sora just dropped this off a few minutes ago."

Axel said, picking up the Magazine from the floor. Marluxia smiled brightly and took the item from the other man. Ripping off the plastic, Marluxia ran through the magazine, stopping at a picture.

"Look, don't I look gorgeous?!"

Marluxia asked, pointing to the picture of him bent over on the desk. Axel chuckled low in his throat.

"Yeah, too bad I'm going to be the only one to 'expeirance' how gorgeous you really are."

Axel replied. Marluxia let out a small chuckle/giggle as he moved closer to the other man.

"You know it sexy."

Marluxia whispered on Axel's lips before pulling away.

"Well, best get going before the stores start selling."

Marluxia said, getting up over Axel.

"Why's that?"

Axel asked. Marluxia stopped for a moment before turning around.

"Oh, just because of you know, the crowds and stuff at the store."

He replied. Axel notticed something off about when Marluxia said that but he decided not to question further.


	5. Horrifying Reality

Axel and Marluxia walked over to a convienant store that was located near their hotel.

"Calm down Marluxia, you act like a mob will come out of nowhere and attack you if you're not careful."

Axel laughed. Maruxia chuckled, straightening out his hat.

"Well, you never know."

He replied with a nervous laugh. Axel raised an eyebrow at his undercover friend.

"You okay Marluxia? You've been jumpy since we left."

Axel asked, concerned.

"I-It's nothing."

The other man said rather quickly. Axel shot him a concerned look. Marluxia quickly looked away.

"Excuse me?!"

Someone shouted, causing Marluxia and Axel to look forward to a young man about 14 years of age.

"You heard me!"

Another, older man, replied looking back.

"Why can't I?!"

The boy shouted again.

"You are too young for stuff such as this."

The man replied, holding up the familiar magazine 'Candy Coated Ass'. Marluxia let out a small laughter, causing the young boy to turn.

"What's so fun-"

He stopped, looking at Marluxia who was houlding his sides in laughter. His head tipped back and his hat fell, immediatly stopping his laughter.

"It-it-IT'S MARLUXIA!"

He shouted aloud. A few gasps were heard and half of the people in the store stopped what they were doing to gap at the model.

"You might want to run."

Axel stated, plunging the hat back onto Marluxia's head.

"Agreed."

Marluxia replied, turning to run out the door. Axel followed, close behind as some men, and a few women began chasing after then, screaming out 'It's Marluxia' or 'Marluxia, I love you' at the top of their lungs. It wasn't long before word got out and mob had formed. Axel pulled Marluxia into an alley way and away from the crowd. Pulling off his jacket, Axel handed the leather item to Marluxia to cover himself, figuring that the mob already had pictures of his disguise.

The two men walked out of the alley with Axel's arms around Marluxia to give the appearance of an old lady.

"Hold on Marluxia, we're almost-"

A scream cut Axel off, mid-sentence. His head jerked towards Marluxia who had fallen out of his grasp.

"Marluxia, what's wrong?!"

Axel shouted, getting on his knees to hold Marluxia once again. Knocking the coat off, his eyes were fixated on the man before him. Marluxia sat on the ground, shaking and holding himself as if he was about to break. Shivers made their way throughout his body as he seemed to convulse. Axel, not having time to think, picked up the man bridal style and took off down an alley way as a shortcut to return to the hotel. After a few minutes of running, Marluxia stopped shaking and concentrated on his breathing. Axel didn't dare speak a word; afraid that the slightest motion or sound he made, other then him running, would cause the other man to break. Reaching the hotel, Axel calmly walked inside and over to an open elevator.

Back in the room, Axel lay Marluxia down. The pink-haired man lay, his breath even as he slept. Sighing to himself, Axel stood and left the room to retrieve some water and medicine for himself and his partner.

Inside Marluxia's head, he was cowering in fear of something he couldn't see, only hear.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAH; you think you can escape me?! You can **NEVER** escape me!"

A familiar voice known to only Marluxia shouted.

"Stop..."

He begged, tears spilling over.

"Leave me alone!"

He screamed.

"Marluxia!"

Axel shouted, running into the room and over to Marluxia who was curled into a ball on the bed and crying.

"Marluxia, wake up; it's okay, I've got you..."

Axel soothed as Marluxia came to in Axel's arms. Sobbing, Marluxia clutched Axel's chest and cried for about a good 7 minutes. The last of his tears were being released in little sniffles.

"You okay?"

Axel asked, pulling away from Marluxia to look him in the eye. Marluxia looked up at Axel with a slight blush. Tears hung over the edges of his eyes but Marluxia managed a small nod. Axel smiled.

"You had me worried for a minute."

He stated, pulling Marluxia close to kiss away his tears. Marluxia closed his eyes as Axel did so.

"Really?"

Marluxia asked, for once, serious. He no longer held the same playfull tone in his voice. Axel's smile dropped.

"What happened?"

He asked. Marluxia looked away.

"You can tell me."

Axel reasurred, turning Marluxia back to look at him. Marluxia sniffled as tears began to form once more. Looking down, he told Axel the truth.

"A few years ago, when I barley started modeling, I was signing a few magazines and a man, claiming to be a newspaper reporter, asked if he could have a private interview with me. I agreed and that night, we met up at his place for the interview. I was so excited when I got there. We talked over dinner and everthing when he said that he had to go get his journal for the interview. I waited for him to come back but..."

Marluxia cut off, tears chocking him. Axel held him and encouraged him to keep talking.

"He snuck up behind me and attacked me; tying my hands and feet together and putting a ball gag in my mouth to keep me from screaming. He raped me and after that, he...he...!"

Marluxia couldn't finish; he was crying to much.

"Shh, it's okay..."

Axel whispered calmly while in is his mind, he was going through a thousand and one ways of how to find and kill the sick bastard that dared to hurt his Marluxia. Marluxia pulled back and attempted to finish the story.

"H-he was trained as a doctor; he had told me. Putting me on some kind of medication, he knocked me out and inplanted something in my anal passage. He said that I would know whenever he was around and that I'd never be able to escape him."

Marluxia admitted. Axel didn't know what to say. Marluxia began crying once more. Axel, becoming aware, wrapped his arms around Marluxia.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. If I ever see that sick basterd, I swear on my life that I will wring his neck."

Axel stated firmly. Marluxia was no longer crying, but was indeed shocked at the amount of anger in Axel's voice.

"Thank you Axel."

Marluxia said, pulling Axel down into a kiss. Closing his eyes, Axel pushed his tongue into Marluxia's mouth and kissed him; claiming Marluxia's mouth as his. Pulling away, Axel had but one question left.

"Do you know what it is that he placed in your backside?"

He asked. Marluxia was silent before answering.

"A-A vibrater."

He replied, blushing. Axel blinked a few times.

"Wait, so, you mean he was close enough to turn it on?!"

Axel asked, angry that he didn't get the filthy piece-of-shit when he had the chance. Marluxia nodded.

"What does he look like?"

Axel asked, trying to keep calm. Marluxia shook his head.

"I can't re-call. After the incident, I tried to surpress what happened as much as possible. I forgot his face but I can't forget what he did."

Marluxia stated, looking at the floor. Axel sighed.

"How badly did he hurt you?"

No reply.

"Did he leave any marks on you?"

He asked again. Marluxia stiffened a bit at the question.

"Let me see."

Axel somewhat demanded but in a soft tone, careful as to not scare the other. Marluxia stood and carefully wriggled out of his pants and drew down his boxers past the middle of his anus. Axel looked carefully and saw a few scars where an incision was made. The scars were almost gone but they were still there. Axel frowned, having learned about a very dark secret. Moving to Marluxia, he wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

He stated, closing his eyes as he nuzzeled into Marluxia's hair. Marluxia trembled slightly from the intensity in the other man's voice.

"Thank you Axel."

Marluxia replied, turning around to face Axel. Pulling the other man closer, Marluxia kissed Axel deeply. Axel's hands roamed Marluxia's body when he remembered that the man before him wore nothing on his downside. Blushing just a bit, Axel pulled away from Marluxia.

"Um..."

Axel said, looking away.

"What's wrong?"

Marluxia asked, worried.

"Y-You aren't wearing any..."

He trailed off. Marluxia, suddenly becoming aware of what it was that could possibly make Axel blush, laughed a small laugh as he bent over to retrieve his pants from around his ankles. Standing upright again, Marluxia was pulled into a hug as Axel kissed him. Sighing into it, Marluxia held onto Axel, never wanting to let go.


	6. Secrets

"Hey Axel!"

Roxas greeted as his red-headed friend came down the stairs.

"Hey, you're alive!"

Replied Axel, seeing the blond. Roxas laughed.

"Yeah. Staying in Sora's room can get kind of... Weird."

He stated, scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"So..."

Axel said, not knowing what to say.

"Congrats on you and Marluxia."

Roxas said, a stupid smile plastered across his face.

"WHAT?!"

Axel shouted.

"Sora told me."

Roxas stated.

"I'll be right back."

Axel said.

"Where you going?"

Asked the younger male.

"To murder your cousin."

Axel stated before walking off to the find the stupid son of a- and kick his ass.

"Hey Axel, what's up?"

Sora asked as Axel walked into the printing room.

"Why are you telling people about my personal life?"

Axel asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sora smiled his smile.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He asked. Axel looked up at him, not really knowing the answer himself.

"You love Marluxia, don't you?"

Sora questioned.

"Of course I do!"

Axel replied, blushing as he realized how loud he admitted to it.

"Then why wouldn't you want people to know?"

"Think about it... Marluxia is famous for many things. I love him just for him. If word got out that Marluxia and I were... togeher, than don't you think that something bad might happen?"

Axel asked. Sora looked at Axel for a moment.

"By something bad... Do you mean..."

He trailed off.

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to see Marluxia hurt anymore than he already has been. I want to keep him to myself. I don't want anyone to find out about our realationship; not until that man is behind bars where he belongs."

Axel said, looking Sora in the eye. Sora smiled.

"Well then, we've got our work cut out for us."

Sora replied. Axel cocked an eyebrow and starred at the man for a moment.

"Just listen; you're afraid of the man finding out about your relationship and hurting Marluxia, that's why you don't want to publicies your relationship. That's understandable. If we can find that man, maybe, just maybe, we could get him to convince what it was that he has done."

Sora said.

_'This kid... It's not that bad an idea. But still, I'm not sure I acctually want people to know about me and Marluxia. Sure, I love the man but, I'm just not a hundred percent. Still, I want to beat the shit out of this man when I find him. Looking for him will just give me more time to think about how I truly feel.'_

"Alright, I like the way you think."

Axel said, smiling to the young teen. Sora smiled back and turned to his laptop.

"Now, where to begin?"

He asked.

~.~.~

Marluxia laid back in the bathtub, letting the heated water take away his stress. Closing his eyes, he moaned slightly at the feel of the water. His ears perked, hearing the door to the room open. Smiling Marluxia opened his eyes.

"Marluxia?"

Axel called.

"I'm in the tub!"

He replied.

"Want me to join you?"

Axel asked through the door, a smirk in his voice.

"But my dear, I'm trying to clean up. I don't think you being in here would help very much."

Marluxia replied. Axel chuckled.

"I need to speak with you about something; I won't look."

Axel said. Marluxia sighed falsley.

"Well, if you must."

Turning the nob, Axel pushed open the door and walked in backwards, trying to no look at Marluxia. Feeling around, he carefully made his way to the side of the bathtub where he sat on the tile floor.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

Marluxia asked, leaning into the water.

"I want to find him."

Axel stated, watching the door as thought he was expecting someone to walk in. Marluxia stiffened.

"Who?"

He asked.

"You already know who."

Axel replied. Marluxia looked at the celieng.

"Why?"

"I want to make him pay for what he did."

"What made you finally decide that?"

"I don't... I don't want to keep our love a secret."

Axel replied. Marluxia smiled a bit.

"I thought you weren't ready for that yet."

Marluxia said, smiling.

"Well, I know I love you; I love and care for you so why not? I'm not embarressed by it. I'll say it to the world if I have to: I'm gay and I'm proud. Marluxia, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Axel asked. Marluxia wrapped his wet arms around Axel and pulled him closer.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

He asked. Axel chuckled and moved to kiss Marluxia. Marluxia closed his eyes and kissed back. Moving to Marluxia's neck, Axel began to suck on the skin, causing Marluxia to moan.

"A-Axel, not now."

Marluxia laughed. Axel laughed as well and pulled away.

"Fine then, tonight."

Axel replied. Marluxia laughed and agreed.

"Tonight it is."

~.~.~

Axel walked around the mall aimlessly. Wanting to find something for his 'date' with Marluxia, Axel thought it best to search the mall before heading out to any other stores.

_'Spencer? What an odd name for a store. Eh, I'll start here.'_

Axel thought while walking into the store labled 'Spencer'. It took him a few minutes to figure out what kind of store it was.

"Oh... My... God..."

He said aloud as he saw a few to many things. Turning, he was prepared to leave until he saw something interesting.

_'Rainbow Cock Pops?'_

His eyebrow arched at the name. Looking at the lolipop, it was shaped like a penis and was colored like a rainbow. He chuckled, being able to imagine Marluxia eating it. Smiling to himself, he picked up two of them and headed towards the cash register.

"Will this be it?"

The lady at the counter asked.

"For now."

He stated, a smirk on his face.

"May I intrest you in subscription for one of our most popular magazines for gay men?"

The lady asked. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Axel asked. The lady pulled out a box and grabbed a magazine.

"It's the latest issue."

She said, handing it over. The words 'Candy Coated Ass' were plastered across the top in big letters. Axel chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, but I've already got the best."

He stated, handing the magazine back.

"Really now?"

She asked, ringing up the two items.

"You ever look in the magazine?"

Axel asked.

"A few times."

"So you know Marluxia?"

He asked. A smile spread across her face and she laughed.

"Who doesn't know Marluxia? I heard they call him the sex kitten."

She replied. Axel chuckled.

"Something like that."

He replied.

"You know him?"

She asked. Grabbing one of the lolipops, he held it up.

"Who do you think this is for?"

Axel asked. The girl squeaked.

"You're his new boyfriend?!"

She asked.

"What do you mean 'new boyfriend'?"

Axel inquired. She opened the magazine to a certain page and spoke.

"It says here that 'Throught his career, Marluxia has never acted so suductively. Is it possible that this all time model might be falling for someone?' and just look at his face; he's never looked like that before."

The girl swooned. Axel chuckled.

"Well that's nice to know. How much do I owe you?"

The girl looked at him as though he spoke in tongues.

"Nothing at all."

She replied, handing him the bag of lolipops. He smiled and waved as he excited the store.

~.~.~

"Marluxia, I'm back."

Axel called, stepping into the apartment. No reply.

"Marluxia?"

Axel asked, walking into the bedroom. Candles were lit but there was no sign of the other man.

"Hello there handsome."

Marluxia said, coming out of nowhere, behind Axel to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Hmm... I think I like where this is going."

Axel replied, turning his head to look at Marluxia.

"What're you wearing?"

Axel asked, not being able to see.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Marluxia purred.

"Close your eyes and no peeking."

Marluxia instructed. Axel chuckled and did as he was told. Marluxia walked away from Axel to lay on the bed where he got in a suductive position on his knees with his hands entangled in his hair.

"Open."

He spoke. Axel's eyes snapped open and he stood staring at the man before him who was wearing panties and a tight little top. Axel stood speachless. Marluxia laughed and motioned for Axel to get closer. He did. Bending over, Axel dropped the bag from his hands and grabbed Marluxia, pulling him towards himself. Capturing his lips, Axel wasted no time in envading Marluxia's mouth. His hands roamed over his build and backside. His mouth traveled to Marluxia's neck where he licked the soft skin before sucking on it, making the othe man moan.

"A-Axel."

He gasped as the hot mouth moved to his still forming six-pack. Licking it over, memorizing it. Axel pulled back up to once again capture Marluxia's mouth. Reaching down, Axel pulled out one of the lolipops.

"Close your eyes."

Axel said. Marulxia did so. Pulling off the plastic, Axel opened Marluxia's mouth and placed the candy inside. Marluxia opened his eyes. Axel smiled and held up the wraper.

"Rainbow Cock Pop."

He spoke. Marluxia smirked and grabbed hold of it, pulling the candy in and out of his mouth; moaning all the while. Axel was captivated by the sight. His hand twitched.

"Dammit Marluxia, you better be prepared for whats to come."

Axel stated, a smirk plastered on his face. Marluxia slowley pulled the candy out.

"I always am."


	7. Detective

Marluxia carefully sucked on the rainbow colored lolipop, loving every bit of it as though it were Axel. Licking his lips, Axel flicked his tongue over Marluxia's pink nipple while toying with the other. Marluxia mewled like a kitten, wanting more. Axel rubbed his erection against Marluxia's, causing the other man to moan loudly and gasp.

"A-Axel, more..."

Marluxia managed out.

"Show me what you want."

Axel replied, lifting himself up to look at his partner. Closing his eyes, Marluxia began deep throating the delicious candy; his tongue flipping out to circle around it. Axel groaned, growing harder. Grabbing the candy away from the man, he kissed Marluxia pasionately, sampling two different sweets. Pulling down Marluxia's panties, Axel trailed the candy across Marluxia's member and into his ass, causing the pink-haired man to gasp and moan.

"A-Axel, t-that's nasty!"

Marluxia protested. Axel smirked.

"Exactly why I'm doing it."

He replied, thrusting the candy in and out, making Marluxia scream in pleasure. Reaching between the two of them, Marluxia grabbed Axel through his pants, jerking him as best he could.

"_**Fuck-!**_"

Axel hissed, tossing his head back as he continued to thrust the lolipop. Pulling the lolipop out, Axel licked the candy over, tasting Marluxia's inside. Marluxia stopped what he was doing to reach up and pull out the candy. Tossing it to the side, Marluxia kissed Axel longingly. Moving lower, Axel grabbed Marluxia, causing said man to arch his back and moan into the kiss. Seperating, Axel took Marluxia's cock in his mouth, tasting the pre-cum as he sucked torturessly on the other man. Marluxia thrusts his hips into Axel's hot, awaiting mouth. Grabbing hold of the other man, Axel stilled him. Axel brought his mouth down slowley to swallow Marluxia, deep throating him. Marluxia whispered profanities as he tried his best not to buck in and out of the mouth.

"A-Axel... so _close_..."

Marluxia stated. Hearing this, Axel gave one last hard suck before removing his mouth. Marluxia whimpered in dissaprovment.

"Now, now, we don't want to come to quickly now do we?"

Axel asked, a suductive smile plastered across his face.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Saying this, Marluxia pushed Axel back and quickly ripped out his erection. Grabbing it with his, Marluxia thrust into his hand and against Axel.

"God...!"

Axel all but shouted as the thrusted into Marluxia's hand; both men moaning in sync with the other. Cumming together, their juices mixed on both thier chest. Marluxia panted as he looked into Axel's eye needingly. Both men were still hard, unsatisfied with what they just did. Pushing Marluxia onto his hands and knees, Axel began to finger the other man, stretching him more than the candy was able to. Marluxia hurridly pushed against the fingers that entered and sissored him; craving more than anything, Axel.

"Axel, please, I need you- PLEASE!"

Marluxia shouted, his face red, his body jumpy, anxious for Axel's penis. Without another word, Axel slipped into Marluxia, elicting a delicious moan from the man. Not wanting to waste time, Axel pounded heavily into Marluxia's hips; hitting the man's prostate on the first shot. Marluxia screamed in pleasure. More, he wanted. More, he recieved. He hungrily pushed against Axel, forcing more of him into his body. Axel quickened his pace and went as fast as he possibly could.

"Oh _God _Axel!"

Marluxia moaned, jerking at his own member.

"I-I'm cumming."

Marluxia said in a low voice. Axel wrapped his hand around Marluxia's pumping one, quicking the pace to match his own. Marluxia gasped as he released his seed and it spread onto the pillow as Axel filled him up; some of his seed leeking out of Marluxia's hot ass.

~.~.~

Axel wondered downstairs the next morning to get a bite to eat. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed the small porno producer on his laptop once more. Grabbing a bagel and a cappichino, Axel walked over and sat down next to him.

"Find out anything?"

"Some but hardly anything. After the 'incident', I hired a counsaler for Marluxia. He got pretty descriptive details about the man, but the stuff was supposed to be under wraps. I'm digging through some pretty deep stuff here Axel."

Sora stated, sighing as he sat back, exhausted, in his chair. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep."

Replied the teen. Axel whistled.

"So you really want to help me catch this guy, huh?"

"Of course I do! I've been waiting FOREVER for someone to care enough to find that son-of-a-bitch that hurt Marluxia. I've never been able to do it myself."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it, if I ever did find something out, who would acctually listen to me? I can't just come out and say 'I'm the producer of the underground porno magazine Candy Coated Ass and I just found a rapist that raped on of my models'. Everything would be ruined that way. I wanted to at first, but Marluxia told me otherwise."

Axel looked at Sora for a moment before a small smile played its' way to his lips.

"You're a cool guy Sora; thanks for taking care of Marluxia for me."

Sora smiled brightly.

"I should acctually be thanking you. Your taking away Marluxia's pain; just you being around has made the air around him a lot easier."

"Is that so? Well, what can I say?"

Axel sat, quiet for a moment as Sora fiddled with his laptop a bit more.

"This is something you might find interesting. It's something Marluxia had said while he was under a hypnosis thing. It's about how the rapist looked and what not. They were able to obtain a mental picture."

Sora pushed his laptop over to Axel. Taking the electronic, Axel began reading.

_'The man stood at about 6 and three quarters of a foot tall. With amber eyes and silver, somewhat spiked hair.'_

A picture stood out at the bottom. It was a sketching of the man. Axel's brows creased and he felt his blood boil at the picture.

"Can you print this out for me later? Don't tell Marluxia though."

Axel said. Sora nodded as he took back his laptop.

"Come by the printing room later, I should have a copy for you."

He stated with a yawn.

"You know, you're not much use unless you get some sleep."

Axel stated. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, why're you doing this for Marluxia? You barley know him."

Sora stated. Axel smiled.

"I love him, why else? Got it memorized?"

He asked. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, I got it down."

~.~.~

"Yo, Sora, you here?"

Axel asked, walking into the printing room. On one of the couches, Sora lay fast asleep. Axel sighed and looked at the laptop. Sitting in front of it, Axel searched through some random files, looking at random stuff. His eyes landed on a file labled 'Sora's diary'. In the spur of a bored moment, Axel clicked on the file and began reading.

A few minutes later, Axel tried to contain his laugh as he read one of the entries.

_'Riku is such a great kisser! He has one heck of a mouth on him, if you know what I mean ;}. Damn, and the other night, he 'forgot' his clothes on the bed and walked out of the shower with just a towel on. I felt faint and after he left, I couldn't help but take some 'personal time' by myself.'_

Axel fell over in the chair, causing Sora to jump up.

"What happened?!"

He shouted, frantically looking about.

"Oh, nothing in perticular."

Axel replied, standing up while sneakly exiting the diary.

"Oh, hey Axel. How long have you been here?"

Sora asked.

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you needed some 'alone time'."

Axel made a mental joke; trying not to crack up.

"Well, you could've woken me up."

Replied Sora, walking over to the printer. Pressing a few buttons, he made a few copies of the picture.

"Why so many?"

Axel inquired.

"One for you, me, Roxas, Riku and Saix. You didn't think that you were the only one who wanted revenge, did you? Roxas doesn't really know much, but you know him, he always wants to help. Why not make use of him?"

Sora stated with a smile. Axel shrugged.

"Guess your right. Well then, we'd better start formulating a plan to find this creap."

Axel stated. Sora nodded.

"First, we need to know where to start looking."

A thought struck Axel.

"I can't tell you much, but I know that he's in town. I don't want to reveal too much without Marluxia's permission."

Sora nodded in understandment.

"Well then, do you know where we might find him?"

"Well, considering the fact that he's infatuated with Marluxia, wherever there's bound to be something with 'Candy Coated Ass' in its' name, he's bound to be there."

Axel replied.

"Hm... You're right. Well, good thing you happen to know the manager and producer, huh?"

Axel chuckled.

"Guess your right pip-sqeak."


	8. Bet

"Hey Axel~!"

Marluxia called, walking over to Axel in his outfit. Today, there was, yet another photo shoot and Marluxia was dressed like a cheerleader. Axel did his best not to drool.

"Hello there."

Axel replied. Marluxia laughed.

"I heard you and Sora will be out today. What are you two doing?"

Marluxia asked.

"Not much; just going to look for some new stuff for next months issue."

"Oh, wonderful!"

Replied Marluxia with sparkles in his eyes.

"Will you get me a few things?"

"Of course, why do you think I'm tagging along?"

"Not like that silly. I wanted to make something. Here, I made a list."

Marluxia produced a list from the inside of his outfit. Handing it to Axel, he placed a kiss on the man's cheek before leaving. Sora walked up to Axel shortly after.

"You ready to go?"

Sora asked. Axel nodded.

"You got the picture?"

"Right here. Here's your copy."

Handing Axel the copy, Sora began walking over to the elevator.

~.~.~

"How the h-hell did you get a driver's license?!"

Axel screached, clutching to his seat for dear life as Sora sped through the open road, making wide turns and stopping suddenly at stop signs. Axel jerked forward as the car stopped at a sign.

"Dear God, tell Marluxia I'll miss him."

Axel whispered, small tears forming at his eyes, mainly because of how powerful the ac was.

"C'mon Axel, you gotta learn to live life a little... Dangerously."

Sora smirked evily.

"Says the porno manager of Candy Coated Ass."

"Says the lover of the best model of Candy Coated Ass."

"I says damn crooked."

The two laughed.

"You might want to hold on!"

Sora warned. Before Axel could brace himself, Sora punched the gas peedle and the speedametor raced to 90 in the blink of an eye.

_'How did I get into this?!'_

~.~.~

"Let's start our search here."

Sora said, stepping out of the car with ease. Axel, on the other hand, wobbled his way out and soon met with the pavement.

"You okay?"

Sora asked with a smirk. Axel shook his head as he carefully steadied himself against the car.

"No."

Replied Axel.

"Sorry. Let's go."

Sora said, locking the car with the push of a button. Axel nodded and stood up straight. Pulling out the paper, Axel got a good, long look at the face of the rapist. Keeping his cool, he refolded the paper and shoved it back inside his blue jeans. He and Sora walked into the store together. Axel looked around. The store had EVERYTHING dedicated to porno magazine. Axel gaped, seeing life sized posters of Marluxia bent over his knees with a finger curling to beg someone forward with a seductive look.

"Haha, why do you think this place is in the middle of nowhere?"

Sora inquired. Axel shook his head.

"No comment."

He stated, looking around.

"SORA!"

A random person shouted, tackling Sora to the ground.

"H-Hey Kairi!"

Sora greeted, pushing the girl off.

"I missed you soooo much!"

She squealed, jumping up. She bumped into Axel and looked up at him; a blush crossing her face.

"H-Hello..."

She greeted shyly. Axel took one look at the girl and immeadiatly hated her.

"Hey."

He replied, uninterested. Walking around, he eyed other people that were in the store. Noone seemed to match the description of the rapist.

"Any luck?"

Sora asked about 15 minutes later as he walked up to Axel.

"Not yet... What about you?"

He asked. Sora shook his head.

"Come on, we'll try elsewhere."

On the way out, Axel looked at a man that was working at the cash register. He looked familiar yet Axel just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hurry Axel, lets go!"

Sora stated, pulling Axel out of the store. Axel looked back once more to try to get a better view but the person was completley turned around. A cap hid his hair color so it wasn't possible to get a good view in the first place. Still, an uneasy feeling stirred in Axel's gut.

~.~.~

Axel plopped down on a couch in the printing room. With a sigh, he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"We went EVERYWHERE but there still wasn't any sign of him..."

Sora muttered as he lay on the couch opposite of Axel.

"Axel, you're back! Did you get the things I asked for?"

Marluxia asked, running over to the tired man. Axel raised up two bags filled with items. Without a word, he handed them to Marluxia.

"What's wrong Axel?"

Marluxia asked, sliding on his knees next to Axel. Opening his eyes, Axel looked at Marluxia.

"I'm just tired is all..."

Marluxia smiled.

"Well then, tonight, before we got to bed, I'll give you a message. What do you say?"

Axel smiled as well.

"Sounds good to me."

~.~.~

The first thing Axel did when he got back to the room was pass out on the couch. That's the way Marluxia found him. Smilling to himself, the pink-haired man left to retrieve a blanket for Axel. Laying it on him, Marluxia left to tend to dinner.

A few hours later, Axel woke to the sound of a soft humming. A fan had been brought into the living room. All the lights were off and Axel could hear another sound along with the fan. Looking down, Axel looked at Marluxia who was past out on the floor. Smiling, Axel bent over and kissed Marluxia head. Turning over, Marluxia slowley opened his eyes to meet with Axel's.

"Hey."

Axel spoke.

"Hey."

Marluxia replied.

"Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah. It was a very long day."

Marluxia noddedand stood, pulling his own blanket and pillow up with him. Axel followed Marluxia into the room. Marluxia layed down, closeset to the wall. Axel lay next to him and wrapped his arms protectively around Marluxia. Breathing out a sigh, Marluxia lay back into the comforting arms; thankfull to have someone to love and take away his pain.

~.~.~

Axel awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly made bacon. Sighing blissfully, Axel stood and made his way to the dining room. Passing the kitchen along the way, Axel saw Marluxia in a maids outfit cooking breakfest. He leaned against the door way.

"Have a nice sleep?"

Marluxia asked, looking at Axel from the corner of his eye.

"You bet."

Axel replied with a yawn.

"So do you always wear that when you cook?"

"No; I have another shoot today. Why? You like it?"

Marluxia asked with a smirk as he scraped the scrambeled eggs off the pan and into a giant bowl.

"You feeding an army?"

Axel asked, picking up a biscuit and taking a bite.

"Haha, no; it's for you and I."

Axel looked at the celieng as if God was peaking throught it. The bicuit is his mouth seemed to melt, leaving a soft warmness that filled Axel's heart.

"Is it good?"

Marluxia asked, concerned by Axel's reaction and sudden silence.

"The best."

Replied Axel. Marluxia smiled.

"But you know, it's missing something."

Marluxia frowned.

"What?"

"You."

Axel replied, a cheesy line. Marluxia laughed.

"Well, you can't have me just yet."

Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"Please Axel, even though we're going out, I still like to play hard to get."

Axel smirked. Having never lost a challenge, he couldn't resist this one.

"Let's see how long that'll last."

Marluxia chuckled.

"Are you saying that I won't be able to hold out?"

Closing the space between them, Marluxia rested his hands on Axel's chest as he gazed into his eyes.

"I know you can't."

Replied Axel. Pulling the other man forward by his collar, Marluxia slammed his lips against Axel's and kissed him roughly for a few moments before pushing the other man away.

"We shall see who can last the longest."

Marluxia said, walking away. Axel stood in silence for a moment before running after Marluxia shouting:

"Fine then; I accept your challenge."

_'This has indeed turned out to be quite interesting.'_


	9. Another Day

Axel passed out in his bed after breakfest. Leaving a note with a hershies kiss on it, Marluxia left after kissing the sleeping man good-bye. Walking out of the room, Marluxia ran over to the elevator where the words 'Out of Order' were posted. Sighing, Marluxia turned around and seemingly skipped over to the stairs. (A/N: *nosebleed* Marluxia skipping around in a maid's outfit xD) Grabbing hold of the railing, Marluxia quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Marluxia!"

Sora greeted, seeing Marluxia at the bottom step. He smiled brightly.

"I knew it would look great on you!"

Sora completmented. Marluxia smiled.

"Thank you; Axel thought so to."

Marluxia said, twirling around slightly to give Sora a better view. Sora laughed lightly.

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Sleeping. He's going to be going through hell for a while."

Marluxia stated with a smirk. Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"It's nothing."

Smiling, Marluxia ran behind Sora to hug him.

"So, when do we get this shoot started? I've got... _Things _to plan."

He stated. Sora laughed and moved out of the taller man's grasp.

"Soon. Right now, we need to wait for a few more people."

"Who?"

"Vexen, Luxord, Zexion and Xaldin."

He stated.

"Yo pip-squeak, they're ready."

An annoying blond woman stated walking over. (gee, wonder who this is ¬.¬)

"Thanks for letting me know, Larxene."

Sora said sarcastically. She 'hmphed' and walked away.

"She's such a bitch; why do you let her work for you?"

Asked Marluxia. Sora shurgged.

"Don't know."

He replied, a stupid look on his face. Marluxia laughed.

"Well then, shall we?"

~.~.~

Marluxia got into position on top of the ladder. Luxord held the bottom of the ladder as he looked up Marluxia's skirt with curious eyes. Vexen dusted a few things in the background; bending over to reach the object. Xaldin seductively leaned against a vacum cleaner as Zexion stretched over a bed, making it up. All the men wore tiny maid outfits. A camera clicked once, twice, three times before Sora gave to 'go' to move from thier positions.

"Help me please."

Marluxia asked, afraid of heights. As Luxord reached up to help the man, Axel walked in.

"Woah, woah buddy, I got it."

Axel stated, shooing the man away. Marluxia chuckled.

"Jelous?"

He asked. Axel smirked.

"Like a dog in heat."

He replied, reaching up. Marluxia jumped into Axel's arms and the camera clicked again. The two men looked at Sora who loocked 'shocked'.

"Did I do that?!"

He asked with sarcastic innocence.

"Oh well."

He shrugged, walking off. Axel sighed.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah and your kiss."

It took Marluxia a moment to figure out which kiss he was talking about. He laughed.

"I just wanted you to know where I was."

He stated. Axel smiled softly.

"You don't have to, I believe in you."

Axel stated. Marluxia tilted his head like a puppy and smiled.

"Marluxia, get your ass over here!"

Larxene screeched.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm going!"

He shouted back. Larxene growled and stomped off.

"I have to go."

Marluxia stated.

"It's fine. I've got a few things to take care of; need anything while I'm out?"

Marluxia thought a moment.

"Oh yes, I need you to pick me up some shirts and some cds."

Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"For what?"

Marluxia smiled innocently.

"Just something."

"MARLUXIA!"

Larxene roared. Marluxia sighed.

"I'll so you later."

After a short kiss, Marluxia headed off to his doom.

~.~.~

Axel traveled from store to store picking up random things. Feeling amused, Axel stopped at a costume store, thinking it was just an ordinary holloween store, due to the fact halloween was a month away. Pulling into the parking lot, Axel stepped out and locked the doors to Marluxia's sportscar.

Axel walked into the store, and when he did, his jaw immediatly dropped. He looked at all the whorish outfits that were hung on the wall.

_'Is anything not about sex anymore?!'_

He shouted in his head. Just as he was getting ready to leave, he spotted something he could really picture Marluxia in. A pink bunny outfit that would barely cover his crotch with an open belly and chest area with a small hood that had floopy ears; one that pointed up and another that bent off to the right. Taking a closer look, the tail was a fluffy white that had a connection to it.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

A girl asked, walking over dressed as a pixie.

"Um, yeah; I was wanting to buy this for my boyfriend. How much is it?"

"This one right here is 85."

She replied.

"Why so much?!"

He asked, astonished.

"Don't you know? The gay magazine Candy Coated Ass came out with this a while back for one of their top models; Marluxia I think his name is."

"Damn, he already has this then..."

Axel cursed.

"Who?"

The lady inquired. Axel smirked.

"My boyfriend, the oh so 'famous' Marluxia."

He stated. The lady's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God..."

She muttered.

"Yep; I met him the ot-"

Axel cut off by his phone ringing. Picking it up, he recognized Sora's number.

"Hello?"

He answered.

"Axel!"

Marluxia squealed on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I got bored so I took Sora's phone to call you."

Marluxia replied.

"Is that so?"

"Is that him?!"

The girl asked excitedly.

"Who's that?"  
Marluxia asked, his voice full of worry.

"Don't worry Marluxia, It's just the sales lady here. I'm looking for something to buy you for halloween."

Axel replied. The girl squealed.

"It is him!!"

Marluxia chuckled; a little relieved.

"Another fan?"

"Hehe, yeah."

"Marluxia!!"

Larxene screamed.

"Dammit, that stupid bitch again. Axel, I have to go. Call you later when I can."

"I'll be waiting. Love you."

"Hmhm... Love you to."

Marluxia replied with a giggle. Pressing end, Axel turned back to the girl who had stars in her eyes.

"I'll give you a discount on any costume in the store."

She stated.

"You don't have to-"

"No! I do!"

She insisted.

~.~.~

Axel looked at each outfit carefully. He sighed, about ready to give up. Looking up, his eyes widened and he had found it: the best costume ever for Marluxia to wear and he just had to get it.

"How much?"

Axel asked.

"25."

"Deal."

And with that, the costume was purchased.

~.~.~

Axel walked to the back of the studio where he was. He found the room that he was instructed to go to. He knocked once and waited for a reply.

"Come in!"

Not waiting another second, Axel opened the door and swiftly closed it.

"I'll be out in a moment."

Marluxia shouted.

"Take your time!"

Replied Axel. Just as he spoke, Marluxia appeared around the corner with a pink robe on.

"Axel!"

He shouted, running to wrap his arms around the other man, pushing him back some. Axel regained his balance and wrapped his arms around Marluxia; the fresh smell of Marluxia's shampoo made it's way into his brain.

"I missed you."

Axel said, closing his eyes to enjoy the scent a bit longer.

"Same here. I got kind of worried when I heard that woman speak."

Marluxia said, moving back to look at Axel. Axel smiled.

"Hey, girls have boobs but you've got something they don't."

"What's that?"

"One, very attractive body with a suductive personalitly to match."

Axel smirked. Marluxia purred like a kitten before he and Axel met in a kiss. The kiss deepened once every second. Axel wanted more and, for a moment, he inteded to get it before Marluxia pulled away.

"Lets not forget the bet."

Marluxia replied. Axel cursed himself.

"Unless, you admitt defeat."

"I highly doubt that."

Axel replied with a laugh as he kissed Marluxia's forehead.

"So, where's my gift?"

"Hidden so you can't find it."

Marluxia pouted.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'll tell you what, admitt defeat and I'll give it to you."

"Nice try, but I'm still going to win."

"We'll just see about that."

"Yes, we shall."


	10. Winner

Marluxia got out of the shower just as Axel came home.

"Hey Marlu-"

Axel stopped in his tracks, not being able to comprehend the sight infront of him. All Marluxia had on was a towel that hardly covered his waste. He stood with another towel, using it to dry off his hair.

"Hey Axel, like what you see?"

Asked Marluxia, moving to reveal a bit more flesh then Axel needed. Swallowing his needs, Axel turned away from Marluxia.

"M-Maybe you should get dressed..."

"Hm...? I there something wrong?"

Marluxia asked, dropping the towel from his hand as he walked up behind Axel.

"You're so tense."

He stated, rubbing Axel's shoulders. He began kissing Axel's neck. Axel tried his best not to give in. Using the last of his will-power, he shook off Marluxia, coming up with a quick excuse to leave the room. Running into the bed-room, Axel collapsed and sucked in some much needed air; trying to collect his thoughts, he began to imagine Marluxia, his mind going EXACTLY the opposite of where he wanted it to. He saw past pictures in his mind: Marluxia leaning over a desk with his face flushed, on the bed, with a vibrator...

A delicious shiver made its' way down Axel's spine and to his growing hard-on. He silently cursed himself. Throwing the covers over himself, Axel tried to get some much needed sleep, for he knew, the next couple of days would be his own personal hell.

Axel grabbed a random pillow and held it against him, figuring it'd help him sleep.

_'Hol-y Fuck.'_

Was the only thought that proccessed itself in his mind. The pillow he had grabbed was the exact on he had taken from Marluxia's bed. Oh, what cruel, cruel irony... Despite the feelings the scent sent through his body, Axel could not force the pillow away. Holding it close, he sniffed it, imagining he was holding Marluxia... He wanted to feel the other man, but as he reached down, he once again realized it was just a pillow. He growled to himself; there was **no way **he'd be able to put up with this for another second. When Marluxia comes in, he decided, he would take the man then and there. He waited. Five minutes passed by. Then ten. Fifteen minutes later, Marluxia still hadn't shown up.

_'Where the hell is he?!'_

Axel mentally shouted, impatient. Throwing the covers off, Axel stood and quickly stalked out of the room to find Marluxia. Looking around, Marluxia was no-where in sight. He turned to head back to the room when the light from the bathroom caught his attention. The door was a-jar and the light was still on. Feeling like he should conserve energy, Axel walked to the door. Opening it more, he jumped and quickly pulled the door back. He peaked through the little space he left open.

Marluxia sat on the toilet with a dildo in his ass. He muffled his cries of pleasure by using a ball gag. He jerked himself roughly while at the same time his shoved the object in. Axel smirked, having realized he won the bet. Opening the door the rest of the way, Axel walked in to get a better look at the man. Marluxia blushed deeply as Axel looked him over. Removing the ball gag, Axel awaited to hear Marluxia needy moans.

_"A-Axel... please..."_

Marluxia begged. Not another word spoken, Axel moved the gag back in place and pulled the object out of the other man. Turning him around, Axel steadied Marluxia on his knees on the toilet. Axel couldn't get his pants off fast enough, but as soon as he entered Marluxia, he felt pure bliss. Not wasting anytime, the red-head began thrusting in and out of Marluxia who screamed around the gag. At the same time, Axel pumped Marluxia roughly, elicting even more muffled cries. Picking up Marluxia's legs, he used the rest of his strength to satisfy the man into cumming a few moments later; the white liquid shooting out in thick ropes. Marluxia tried his best to breathe as his body shook. Axel removed he gag and turned Marluxia to kiss him.

"I win."

Axel stated, a smirk in his voice.

"I couldn't take it..."

Replied Marluxia.

That night, both men stayed up, muffled moans comming from the bathroom, living room, even the kitchen, until both men were satisfied.

~.~.~

It wasn't until about one in the afternoon that Sora decided to stop by. Axel opened the door, annoyed at having been woken up.

"Hehe, I'm guessing you had a busy night?"

"Shut-up shrimp puff."

Sora laughed.

"I guess you and Marluxia really can't get enough of each other."

Axel's eyebrow twitched in frustration. Sora laughed, seeing the look on Axel's face. Feeling inspired, Axel grabbed a random belt (which had been used the previous night ;}) and tied Sora up. He shoved a sock in his mouth and tossed him into the nearest elevator, pressing all the buttons at once. Saluting to Sora, Axel watched as the elevator closed and began to ding on every floor. He laughed to himself as he walked back to the room.

In the elevator, Sora sat, annoyed by Axel. The stupid elevator music gave him a headace as he went down all 20 stopping for about 15 seconds on each floor. When he reached the 2 floor, he was extatic to see Riku standing outside. Cocking an eyebrow, he smirked.

"Looks like somebody left me a present."

He laughed, hauling Sora up to take off his binds. Spitting the sock out, Sora glared.

"It's not funny."

He pouted. Riku laughed and lazily swung his arm over his lover as he led him back to the studio.

~.~.~

A couple more hours later, Marluxia awoke with Axel holding him. He smiled, everything seeming to stand still and make sense for a split second before Axel snored loud in his ear. Marluxia chuckled slightly and attempted to move when a pain shot through his backside.

_'Ugh....We might have... Over done it a bit...'_

He thought with another laugh. Axel's eyes slowley opened to the pink shady spikes of Marluxia's hair.

"Good... Afternoon."

Axel said while looking at the clock reading 3:45. Marluxia chuckled.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah; I haven't slept that good since... Ever."

Axel replied, closing his eyes to snuggle against Marluxia. Turning over with a slight hiss, Marluxia cuddled himself in Axel's arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah; my ass just hurts a bit is all."

He replied; a slight blush finding its' way to his face. Axel cackled.

"Gomen-nai Marluxia."

Axel burried his head into Marluxia's neck. Purring slightly, Marluxia rested his head into Axel's hair, on the verge of sleep once more.

"Axel..."

Marluxia began.

"Hm...?"

"We need to get up."

Axel sighed and nodded. Moving away, he sat up on the bed and stretched. Marluxia attempted to sit, but struggled and fell back to the bed.

"You alright?!"

Axel asked, concerned. Marluxia groaned but nodded; trying to sit up once more with help from Axel. He sat uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.

"Did I hurt you?"

Axel asked, concerned. Marluxia smiled painfully.

"I-It's alright, really."

He replied. Axel nervously and awkwardly sctratched his head, thinking of how to handle this situation.

~.~.~

Marluxia managed to get out of bed, but after stepping into the living room, he collapsed in agony in Axel's arms.

"Just... Lay here. I'll get a heat pack."

Axel said, nervously trying to make Marluxia feel better. Leaving the room, Axel took to the elevator. Once downstairs, he took off down the street to the convienant store. Stopping short of it, Axel leaned against a pole, trying to catch his breath. Sighing, he walked into the store. Looking around for a few seconds, he spotted his object: a hot and cold pack. He stood behind the man infront of him. He wore a hood, but as the man turned, Axel saw silver hair sticking out. He starred after the man, not being able to help but feel like he knew him.

"Sir?"

The clerk asked. Axel's attention was drawn back to the register. Paying quickly, he hurried back.

~.~.~

Marluxia sighed as the heated pack rested on his butt, losening some of the pain.

"Need anything at all?"

Axel asked, concerned. Marluxia thought for a moment.

"A soda."

He replied. Smiling, Axel left to retrieve the beverage. Marluxia sat with his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep once more.

_"Hm hm hm hm, my little kitten... you won't ever rid yourself of me."_

Marluxia gasped, hearing the familiar voice run through his mind. In the back of his mind stood a man; tall and with a build. The top half of his face was shrouded in darkness as he smirked at Marluxia.

"I'm back."

Axel called, walking into the room with the beverage in hand. Marluxia was pulled back to the present.

"Thanks."

He thanked, taking the soda from Axel without another word. Looking at Marluxia, Axel could tell something was wrong, but decided not to ask.

~.~.~

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

Axel sighed as he stepped off the last step. Looking over at the direction the voice came from, he notticed Roxas backed against the wall with three guys surrounding him.

"Listen, I said I was sorry."

Roxas replied.

"We'll make you sorry alright right."

The middle one replied, grabbing Roxas by the collar.

"Roxas!"

Axel shouted, running over to the man. He stopped a few feet from them and got in a stance.

"Let him go."

Axel stated.

"Or what? You gonna cry?"

The guy teased. Axel glared.

"Heh, looks like you got him mad boss."

Another stated.

"Oh no, whatever shall I-"

Axel silenced the man with a punch to the face. He, in turn, dropped Roxas and stumbled backwards.

"Basterd."

He shouted, charging at Axel with the two other guys. Swiftly, Axel dodged on of them, causing him to collide into another. The third jumped at Axel. Crouching down, he kicked the man off to the side.

"Tch, let's get out of here; you better watch out punk, next time we won't go so easy on you."

The 'boss' stated. Axel looked at Roxas.

"What was that about?"

"I was getting some coffee when I tripped and spilled it over a magazine they were looking at. I tried to apologize and offered to buy them a new one, but they wouldn't listen."

Axel sighed.

"Oh Roxas, what am I going to do with you?"

Axel asked.

"Can I tell you something?"

Roxas asked, a bit of a blush on his face. Axel looked at his friend curious.

"Sure; what's up?"

"Well, um... you see, the thing is..."

Roxas scratched his head nervously. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"I think.... I think I'm falling in love with.... Saix."

He stated nervously. Axel's brain seemed to twitch along with his eye. He burst out in laughter.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He shouted. Roxas' blush deepened.

"I-It's not funny! J-just how do I know if he likes me back?"

Axel thought a moment.

"I honestly don't have a clue. But I'll tell you what, I'll do a bit of prying for you."

Axel stated.

"R-Really?!"

"Hell yeah, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Marluxia."

Roxas smiled.

"Thanks Axel; you're the best."

"That's the second time I heard that."

Axel went off to wonderland where he remembered Marluxia moaning at the end of one of his climaxs.

_'You're the best Axel...'_

He sighed at the memory.

"Uh, Axel?"

"Huh?! Oh, yeah right; just leave it up to me!"

~Elsewhere~

"Did you get a good look at him?"

A man hid in the shadows of an alley way.

"Yeah, he's with the pip-squeak known as Roxas."

The leader of the gang retorted.

"With spikey red-hair and teardrop tatoos."

"Very good; you've done great."

"So, does this mean we're free to go?"

"Not just yet; I need just a few more favors of you."

"Whatever you say."

The gang left after recieving thier orders. The man chuckled to himself.

_'You'll pay __**Axel**__; you'll pay for stealing Marluxia from me.'_


End file.
